


see you on a dark night

by syrupwit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: A moment in the Flooded District.





	see you on a dark night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



Corvo Attano looks much younger unconscious. After the last board is nailed over his prison, Daud has time to sift through his gear. The weaponry is well-made, looks expensive. A shame. A carved charm gives him pause for a moment, but it's nothing he can use. Down it goes. If the bastard favors Corvo, there's not much he can do.

Some things remain, including _it_. It shines like burning glass. That's how he spots it: the shine. It's just smaller than his clenched fist, dry to the touch, scented faintly with ozone and the iron-copper-salt tang of the Void. When it begins to beat, all he can smell is blood.

"Empress," he says without thinking.

 ** _Murderer_** , she replies. 

He's relived the events of the day he killed her over and over for half a year. He's spilled oceans of noble blood, but never a one was like her. Every quirk of her expression, every shift in the tone of her voice... The fear in her eyes. The raw, furious disgust. Who was that woman? A statue, now the horror in his hands. Her spirit flutters like a caught bird. He has no doubt she'd be pecking at him if she could.

 ** _Do you think he'll kill you quickly, or do you think he'll drag it out?_  ** The Heart's tone is musing. **_He made my_ first _assassin last for weeks_.**

"I'm not afraid of Corvo."

**_You should be_.**

"I'm not afraid to face my fate." He thinks, unbidden, of Billie, kneeling as she begged for her life. Of Delilah's look as she realized she'd been had. _Daud, you snake_. A hundred victims looking up at him. Emily's face. Her face.

The pulsing thing in Daud's hand says, **_You think you're sorry_.**  

"Not as sorry as I'm going to be," he mutters, done with this conversation. He casts her through the gap to join Corvo.


End file.
